


Le Jour où ma prof a sauvé mon cul

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Joe est un ado particulier. Il est transgenre et sa mère a du mal à l'accepter. Il déteste sa classe et n'a pas vraiment d'amis à part Klo, une personne de son lycée. Cependant, une série d'évènements vont changer sa vision des autres et surtout d'une personne qu'il déteste : sa prof d'Histoire.





	Le Jour où ma prof a sauvé mon cul

J’étais un gamin de Seconde presque normal. J’étais assez bon en sciences, j’adorais les maths mais qu’est-ce que j’étais nul en langues. Ma prof d’Anglais n’arrêtait pas de me dire de faire des efforts et la prof d’Espagnol était en train d’abandonner à propos de mon atroce niveau dans sa matière. Il faut dire, je ne faisais pas d’efforts non plus.

S’il y avait une matière dans laquelle je n’aimais vraiment pas aller en plus, c’était Histoire-Géo. Je ne voyais pas à quoi ça me servait de passer trois heures par semaine à me taper des cours sur la vie dans la Rome antique. Ça ne servait à rien, je m’en foutais complètement, c’était tous des abrutis et en plus je devais supporter une prof aux airs de poufiasse. Rien n’allait.

 

On était milieu mars. C’était la période après le Bac blanc et c’était devenu les mots favoris de nos profs : « je n’ai pas corrigé vos contrôles, je suis occupé avec les épreuves du Bac blanc de mes Terminales ». Connards de Terminale, j’avais envie de dire, qu’est-ce qu’on s’en foutait de ces gens-là !

Ils étaient toujours là, quand on sortait d’Histoire le lundi. Ces Terminales, là, attendant en se plaignant de leurs DM de spé et de leurs croquis au dernier devoir commun. J’avais envie de leur dire que c’était bien fait pour eux, qu’ils aient DS le samedi matin.

 

Globalement, tout le monde m’énervait. Ma classe m’énervait parce que personne à part Kévin et quelques filles sympas était intéressant, mes profs m’énervaient avec leur Bac blanc de Terminale ou de Première, ma mère m’énervait depuis toujours.

Je me refermais progressivement sur moi-même. Je découvrais alors sur Internet les joies de faire partie d’une communauté LGBT, savoir qu’il y avait d’autres gens comme moi qui n’était pas nés dans le bon corps. J’avais été diagnostiqué par un psychologue spécialisé comme transgenre et ma mère n’appréciait guère que « sa fille » unique ne soit en fait un mec.

 

Je n’avais qu’une seule personne à qui j’étais attaché : Klo. C’était le nom par lequel elle voulait que je l’appelle. Elle avait des cheveux rasés d’un côté et longs de l’autre, colorés en rose foncé. Je la trouvais ça un peu bizarre mais elle était la seule à ne jamais m’avoir considéré comme une fille. Elle m’expliquait qu’elle ne savait pas encore si elle était vraiment une fille.

On était inscrits sur le même réseau social. Je me rendais pas compte qu’elle était toxique, obsédée par les gens trans sans l’être elle-même. Mais à l’époque, j’étais juste heureux que quelqu’un nous comprenait, moi et ma haine envers les gens cis.

 

Les cis… C’était tous les mêmes. Ils m’appelaient par ce foutu prénom qu’on m’avait donné à la naissance sans que je ne puisse donner mon avis, ils me demandaient si je n’étais pas « perdu » et certains allaient jusqu’à essayer de me convaincre que j’étais une fille au plus profond de moi, etc. Ma mère était la pire : elle était persuadée que j’avais une maladie mentale et que je devais me faire interner un peu pour qu’on me remette les idées en place.

C’était avec le cœur peu motivé et un dégoût de voir les cis une journée de plus que je suis sorti de chez moi. Encore une fois, on allait me claquer dans le vestiaire des filles et j’allais sentir ces putains de seins monter et descendre pendant que je sauterais rattraper la balle au volley. Bref, un mardi parfaitement ordinaire de plus dans ma vie de lycéen.

 

C’était encore une de ces après-midis finissant sur un cours d’ECJS. Je n’en voyais pas l’utilité non plus : les sujets étaient chiants, la prof ne nous aidait jamais car elle allait toujours virevolter ailleurs et seul Kévin dans notre groupe de trois, avec Nathan, semblait vraiment en avoir quelque chose à foutre.

Lorsque je suis sorti de la salle, je compris que le cours d’ECJS n’allait pas être le pire qui allait m’arriver. Une bande de Terminales, d’une tête de plus que moi rien que pour le plus petit d’entre eux, débarque devant moi. Je les connais : parmi les cis, c’est les pires.

 

« Salut, me dit le plus grand d’entre eux tandis qu’il créait des crachats dans sa bouche, t’as envie de baiser avec un vrai mec ce soir ?

-On peut te montrer ce que c’est d’avoir un pénis, ricana son voisin avec ses airs de courgette fripée, miss ! »

 

Je n’aimais guère ce qu’il me disait et restais silencieux. J’étais un vrai gars, juste pas né dans le bon corps. Ils ne savaient pas, comme tous ces autres cis qui me détestaient pour comment j’étais né. J’étais trans et ils étaient jaloux, trop cons pour le comprendre.

Je leur aurais dit ce que j’en pensais mais la grosse brute me faisait peur. Les rumeurs courraient dans le lycée comme quoi il avait toujours un cutter et un tournevis sur lui au cas où ça ne tournerait pas dans son sens. Ce gars était capable de te crever un œil et de littéralement te castrer si tu ne lui obéissais pas. Sa réputation exagérait probablement le profil mais personne n’avait osé le reporter à la vie scolaire, d’autant plus que théoriquement il n’avait jamais rien fait, n’avait jamais eu recours à la violence physique et s’arrangeait pour qu’il n’y ait de témoins.

 

Bien vite, je me suis retrouvé adossé à un mur, entre l’emploi du temps accroché de la salle 208 et le corps de la grosse brute qui était clairement chef de bande. Le couloir était désert, typique des mardi soirs où aucun cours n’avait lieu au second étage. La sonnerie retenta et ses deux acolytes quittèrent les lieux pour aller je ne savais où.

Je n’avais plus cours mais devait attendre mon bus. J’avais donc deux heures devant moi pour me sortir de cette sale situation et être en un morceau pour que ma mère ne me fasse pas une nouvelle restriction de liberté.

 

La brute était Brandon Durand, élève de Terminale STMG. Il était reconnaissable à sa sale mèche délimitée par deux côtés rasés et ses yeux marron-vert perçants. Son sourire froid et cruel me faisait peur, peur pour mes membres et pour ma virginité.

« Alors comme ça, on se prend pour un mec ? T’es mignonne tiens ! »

 

J’avais l’impression qu’on me brisait tout ce que j’étais, qu’on me remuait mes problèmes dans ma tronche. Si je n’étais pas tétanisé, je lui aurais mis mon genou dans ses couilles mais j’avais trop peur de ne pas faire assez mal et de subir pire encore avec les représailles.

« Tu vas répondre oui ?! Bon, donne ton fric et je te ferai rien. »

J’étais piégé et je ne pouvais rien faire, j’avais la main dans la poche pour prendre mes vingt euros mensuels…

 

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu lui cherches, retentit alors une voix familière, Brandon ? 

-Oh putain pas vous… »

 

J’arrivais à la voir alors qu’elle était les bras croisés non loin de la scène. Contrastant avec le gars baraqué de presque deux mètres habillé en vêtements sportifs bon marché avec son impeccable costume noir et ses bottines à talon, c’était ma prof d’Histoire que je venais juste de quitter.

En la voyant, il se fit la malle comme si elle était la gale. J’avais un peu envie de rire à l’idée qu’un mec pareil, avec des muscles saillants une fois en manches courtes, soit complètement effrayé par une petite femme qui faisait presque deux têtes de moins que lui et presque maigre tellement elle était fine. Je m’attendais au typique échange du prof qui faisait semblant d’avoir vu ce qui se passait…

 

« R------, vint-elle vers moi avec ce sourire dégoulinant d’une pseudo-inquiétude, ça va ?

-Ouais, répondis-je, ça va, vous en faites pas. »

 

Jonquille ne me semblait pas différente des autres. C’était une prof aux airs de petite bourgeoise avec ses ensembles de PDG du haut de ses talons de cinq-six centimètres. Ses grands yeux marron foncé me regardaient comme si j’étais son petit chien blessé. « C’est pas tes affaires, casse-toi, j’ai pas besoin qu’une pouf comme toi m’aide », je me disais.

« Tu sais pourquoi il t’en veut ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Un silence s’ensuivit tandis que je reprenais mon sac, tombé au sol.

 

« Dis-moi, me questionna-t-elle encore une fois, pourquoi parlaient-ils de ‘vrai gars’ ? Tu… Tu es bien une fille, hein… ? »

Je ne savais pas si je devais être vexé (elle venait quand même de supposer que j’étais une fille) ou si je devais être étonné. Son ton hésitant et presque dubitatif me donnait l’impression qu’elle remettait en cause mon genre véritablement. C’était rare mais je m’attendais dans ce cas au classique « c’est dans ta tête ». C’était une cis, après tout.

 

« Euh, répondis-je, c’est un peu compliqué vous voyez.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? J’ai du mal à comprendre, me dit-elle, tu sais…

-Vous pouvez pas comprendre, surtout. »

 

Je m’apprêtais à partir quand Durand revint me bloquer dans ma route. Il m’empoigna les bras sans rien dire avant que je ne puisse m’emparer de mon sac. Me soulevant sans aucune difficulté, je sentais venir la fracture du crâne car il m’aurait claqué contre le mur.  

Un son de flash retentit. Mon agresseur me relâcha, surpris, avant de regarder derrière lui. La troisième roue du carrosse venait de le prendre en photo, probablement pour aller le dénoncer après. La rage remplit les yeux du gars à qui ça ne plaisait vraiment pas d’être pris en flagrant délit.

 

« Supprimez ça tout de suite !, lui hurla-t-il instantanément

-Tu peux toujours rêver, rétorqua-t-elle avec un ton froid.

-Supprime j’t’ai dit !!, continua Durand avec plus de rage encore dans sa voix.

-Non. »

 

Elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule droite. La situation évolua extraordinairement rapidement juste après : il se rua sur elle et, en réponse, elle se débarrassa de son sac qu’elle me lança en me faisant un clin d’œil. Je récupérai à peine ce qu’on me projetait qu’il était déjà trop tard pour qu’il reprenne le portable incriminant.

La colère prit le dessus sur l’envie de faire peur. La petite prof resta droite et se rapprocha de moi pour reprendre son sac quand deux solides mains poilues s’emparèrent de ses petits bras guère épais. La surprise s’invita sur le visage de la jeune femme qui ne put rien faire contre l’emprise du gars.

 

« Si tu dis un seul truc, la menaça-t-il, je te défonce. 

-Même si je meurs, répondit-elle d’un ton assez assuré, t’es foutu, tu ne peux pas véritablement supprimer cette photo »

 

J’étais impressionné par un tel sang-froid. Je n’imaginais pas du tout Jonquille avoir des nerfs aussi solides, comme si elle n’avait absolument pas peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Bien qu’une petite partie de moi se dise que c’était du pipeau, j’étais subjugué et je ne pouvais pas décrocher les yeux de la scène. De toute façon, si je tentais d’attaquer par derrière, il m’attraperait et ça en serait fini de moi.

 

Durand se tourna vers moi, tenant son otage dans ses poignets. Il la brandissait comme un trophée et elle restait parfaitement calme, son visage sans expression, comme si elle ne pensait rien d’une situation largement contre elle.

« Eh, m’interpella-t-il, la transsexuelle, j’te propose un deal. Soit tu promets de rien dire et je fais rien ni à toi ni à elle, soit je te tabasse, soit c’est elle qui y passe. T’en penses quoi ? »

 

Aucune des trois propositions ne me plaisait. Me connaissant, je n’allais pas tenir longtemps complice d’une agression envers moi et je finirais en compote. Je n’avais surtout pas envie de me faire tabasser car ça me conduirait à ma mère en train de me hurler dessus et elle me claquerait en lycée privé, un cauchemar élitiste duquel je ne voulais plus faire partie.

La seule solution qui me restait était de sacrifier Jonquille à ma place mais je n’avais pas envie que quelqu’un se fasse massacrer à cause de ma lâcheté. Le dos au mur, je ne pouvais rien choisir et j’essayais de résister à la solution de facilité qui était de m’enfuir : si je me barrais sans rien dire, qu’est-ce qui adviendrait d’elle ?

 

« Brandon, brisa soudainement le silence la femme, fous-lui la paix. Il mérite pas ça, lui impose pas un choix pareil alors qu’c’est toi l’agresseur. »

Elle venait de dire ‘il’ en me désignant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu’un qui ne me connaissait pas vraiment venait de dire ‘il’ à mon propos. J’étais si stupéfait que j’en laissai échapper un cri muet.

 

Sans rien dire, Durand la lâcha. Son souffle était lourd, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et menaçants. Il serra les poings en tentant de retenir une certaine frustration avant de violemment s’emparer par le haut de son visage de la femme qui se trouvait près de lui.

D’un coup sec et brutal, il la claqua dos du crâne le premier contre le mur. Sa victime avait l’air de souffrir sur son visage tandis qu’elle retenait un cri en serrant les dents si fort que je pensais qu’elle pouvait se les briser.

 

La prof glissa le long du mur, une traînée de sang après le passage de son crâne. Elle n’avait pas le temps de se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer que mon agresseur l’avait déjà relevée par le col. Son visage de rage se transforma en sourire tordu qui me fit frissonner.

Bien que j’eusse voulu m’enfuir, une certaine curiosité morbide m’empêchait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je cherchais mon portable dans ma poche pour prévenir les secours comme j’étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit sans risquer de m’en prendre plein la tête.

 

« Bon, hurla Durand en la relâchant violemment, tu décides de rien dire ou on continue ?!

-Va te faire…, murmura-t-elle en réponse.

-M’dame, je hurlai en allant vers elle, vous saignez !!

-Reste sur le côté…! »

 

L’agresseur aperçut mon portable et se rua sur moi dans la seconde qui suivit. Bloqué par la surprise, je restais complètement paralysé pendant que la brute accourait à une vitesse folle. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui m’attendait, me sachant déjà condamné… Je parlais rapidement aux secours, j’indiquais ma position et ce qui se passait tant que je le pouvais encore…

Je les rouvris en entendant un cri de douleur féminin. Devant moi se trouvait Mme Jonquille qui venait d’encaisser une charge à ma place, la main appuyée sur la droite de sa poitrine. Mon portable manqua de tomber de ma main mais je fus plus que rassuré d’entendre à l’autre bout du fil un homme me dire que les secours seraient bientôt sur place.

 

Elle s’effondra au sol juste devant moi. Ses bras tremblaient et avaient du mal à la maintenir à quatre pattes, sa respiration était saccadée et difficile. Comme inquiet, je me suis baissé pour être à son niveau. Après tout, ne devais-je pas rester jusqu’à ce que les secours arrivent pour préciser davantage la situation ?

 

« Tu m’as toujours pas répondu… Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas… Chez toi…? » me demanda-t-elle comme à bout de souffle.

Je ne comprenais pas. Comment dans une telle situation pouvait-elle encore chercher à savoir ça ? C’était quelque chose qui me fascinait presque : des personnes aussi ouvertes sur le monde au point qu’elles ne faisaient pas attention à leur propre état. Dans l’urgence de la situation, je n’avais pas le temps de contempler cela et c’était anxieux que j’attendais l’arrivée des secours.

 

« J’ai… J’ai l’impression d’être né dans le mauvais corps, lui dis-je sans vraiment peser mes mots.

-Tu veux dire que… T’aurais dû naître dans un corps de gars, répondit-il, c’est ça…?

-Ouais, criai-je surpris une fois de plus, c’est ça ! Comment vous avez deviné ?

-C’est une longue histoire… En gros, ma meilleure amie est gynéco et elle a un patient dans le même cas que toi… Elle m’a un peu expliqué… »

 

Ses grognements de douleur furent vite remplacés par des hommes du SAMU armés d’un brancard. Ils me demandèrent ce qui lui était arrivé tandis que deux d’entre eux l’emmenait je ne savais où. Je répondis comme je le pouvais, incertain de ce qu’il s’était passé quand mes yeux étaient fermés. L’homme me conseilla de faire un report à la police pour que l’affaire soit réglée.


End file.
